


°•✮•° More than just friends °•✮•°

by Broadway_Jordan



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Fluff, Multi, PaRappa + Reader, PaRappa x Reader, You got this 💗
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_Jordan/pseuds/Broadway_Jordan
Summary: You've known PaRappa since you were little kids, but as time passed on, you found yourself falling for him. You knew the circumstances with him and his crush Sunny, but you still felt the need to confess, at least give it a try. Will you succeed, or will you fail? Only time will tell..
Relationships: PaRappa/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	°•✮•° More than just friends °•✮•°

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! ^°^ Just a quick disclaimer, my knowledge of the PaRappa game is a bit low and I don't know a whole lot. However, I won't let it affect the story! This is mainly for those who really adore PaRappa and just want some love! I hope you enjoy!

You were scattering around your room in a panic, going through each dresser and tossing clothes aside on the floor. Still in PJs with uncombed hair, you hear the doorbell ring. You mumbled swears under your breath as you tried to pick out something to throw on. You were left with a pastel purple long sleeved shirt and some black jeans. You scampered to pick up the clothes and shove them back in your dresser. You rushed downstairs and found a hair comb in the bathroom. You picked it up and tried to brush it as fast as you can while trying not to waste anymore time. Your hair was barely halfway combed when the doorbell rang again. You growled in frustration and tossed the brush aside on the sink while adjusting yourself to look more near. "Coming!" You stomped your way to the front door and opened it frantically. 

There standing in front of you was what you consider a close childhood friend, but also your former crush, PaRappa. He was wearing his normal clothing with his big orange hat, a pastel blue top with some baggy blue jeans and red sneakers. He had specialty in rapping and playing basketball, both things you were never good at but still liked doing. He waved and gave you his usual warm, welcoming smile. "Hey, Y/N!"   
"Hello, PaRappa! You ready?"   
He nodded in agreement, and with that you two were now off on the sidewalks.

You remembered the plan nice and carefully. The sun was rising in the sky, you can hear the birds chirping in the distance and children playing in the playground. Everything was quiet between the two of you for a bit until PaRappa spoke up. "So where are we heading? Are we going to play some basketball with the others?"   
"No, actually. We're going to do something a bit different today." You paused in your tracks and looked to your left. There was a wide opening leading to a nearby forest. PaRappa tilted his head in confusion, but didn't say anything with what your plan was. You shot him a quick glance and gestured him to follow you. He nodded and followed your footsteps to the open area. 

You've been in this forest many times, so it's crisp orange leaves didn't faze you one bit, but it amazed PaRappa a lot. You took some peaks behind you and found him looking all over the trees, the view, anything you can think of that catches his attention. One thing you noticed though, when you took one last peak behind you, he was gazing at you. When he noticed you catching him, he immediately looked away and pretend to think of something. You looked back ahead and continued walking. 

If you noticed, you would've noted a bit of blush was creeping on his cheeks. 

After a few more minutes of walking, you came to a stop. "Well, PaRappa, here we are!" Up in front was a huge layout of the open prairies, the wind blowing on the long green grass. The sky up ahead had a mixture of blue and orange with a tint of yellow. PaRappa walks in front of you to get a closer look of the fields, his expression in aw. He looks at you with surprise. "This is incredible! How many times have you been here before?" You shrugged and playfully rolled your eyes. "I mean, I've been here plenty of times before, I just thought I'd show you how nice it is out here is all." He placed his finger near his lip in a thinking manner. You tilted your head, but right as you did so, PaRappa taps you on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"   
"Why you!" 

Both you and PaRappa chased each other in a game of tag. For what seemed like hours, you both laid on the field all tired. You couldn't help but laugh on how fun the game was, and nearby you can hear PaRappa laughing as well. You looked over at him, and saw that he was looking at you too. This time, he didn't look away like the first time, he just smiled at you. This caught you off guard and without realizing it, you were a blushing mess. PaRappa didn't seem to mind it though. After you two were laughing, you sat up and looked over at him. He sat up with you too. This was it, you got this. "..Hey PaRappa?"  
"Yes, Y/N?"

You repositioned yourself on your knees, grabbed PaRappas hand, and held it close to you. You looked directly in his eyes, immediately noticing some blush on his face. "I have so much to say to you, but I don't know how to explain it well. PaRappa, ever since we met, I always had something special for you. I really, really appreciate you not just as a person, but as a best friend of mine. No matter when in the day, whether it's raining or snowing, you always take the pain away from just by saying hello to me or even just waving at me! I know you like someone else and might not even like me back, but I've wanted to say this for such a long time. Until today, I finally have the words to say it. I like you more than just as friends, I .. I love you, PaRappa. I love you with all of my heart, and even if you don't feel the same way, I just want you to be happy in the end." 

PaRappa didn't say anything at all. It took him a moment to process it. He looked away for a moment while playing his hand on your cheek. After a little while of the silence, he returned his gaze at you with a smile. Though he hesitated at first, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You were surprised at the action, but you reluctantly kissed back. 

After a moment, you two pulled away. You couldn't help but pull PaRappa into a hug, tears rolling down your cheeks. "Thank you so much..!"   
You felt him pat your back and chuckle. "No, thank you!" 

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, PaRappa."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you happy? Did I make you sad? Whatever I made you feel, I hope it's out of positivity! Let me know if you want to see more PaRappa content, or maybe even himself in general! I'm always willing to take requests ^^


End file.
